


Drowning

by e_v_a_n



Series: mango headache fanfiction [3]
Category: Mango Headache, Mango Official
Genre: Gen, Heavy Angst, Reader-Insert, death mention, hopelessness, idk I didn't proof read, ok not really but there's no romance here!! and it's boring!!, sexual tension between the deer and the reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 17:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12964839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_v_a_n/pseuds/e_v_a_n
Summary: The long awaited part 3





	Drowning

**Author's Note:**

> This took me so fucking long sry

You haven't felt alive since you opened that door; the one that Edy, the deer, led you to. You've been having trouble sleeping. Can't stop thinking about that room. Can't stop thinking about the Mango Headache members.

There was nothing there. You know this. After you saw the room was empty, you looked all around. Never found what made the smell, but you know the building held no life. You asked Edy why they took you here if there was nothing.

“There used to be something here.”

Animals are dumb, but then again, you’re the person that followed a talking deer.

“Can you walk me home?” You’d asked, half joking.

You miss them so much. Where did they go? 

You can still hear their voices sometimes. Edy, the fucking deer, won't let you forget them. Months after months. But you're glad they stayed.

”Is Mango Headache dead, Edy?” You're giving up hope.

“Sleeping.” You sigh.

“Alright.”

You stop thinking about them. You force yourself to forget. You have forgotten.

Your life improves. You no longer feel hopeless. You feel so much better. Life is so much better since you locked away every memory of Mango Headache. It's in your best interest to keep them forgotten.


End file.
